


For Survival

by Jongdaesdimple



Series: Exo Vampires [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of mentions of blood so just be aware of that, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Snowed In, Yixing isn't a hemophiliac AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Baekhyun’s not sure how this happened but he ended up locked up in a small room with his crush. Now he’s having a hard time hiding the fact he’s a vampire because he’s so thirsty and Yixing’s neck is right there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Exo Vampires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779439
Kudos: 17





	For Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl just wants to write with this Vampire AU again cause I love the lore that much. If you haven’t read anything else in the series that’s fine let me just do a tiny lore recap. (Although I kinda recommend reading “raising a bloodsucker” cause it's about Baekhyun as a little kid.)
> 
> Vampires can walk in the sun just fine, they are warm-blooded (and have blood) and they do age. They have super strength and speed, they turn into bats (either vampire bats or fruit bats), they can only drink blood except fruit bat vampires can eat fruit too, they don’t show up in mirrors, their fangs are not retractable. Biting someone is sorta intimate, probably on par with making out. Being a vampire is genetic, you can’t be turned into one. Vampires start out like regular humans but around 4 they start turning. 

Baekhyun is generally a pretty good student... a good enough student anyway. He got into his program after all and he’s passing, that’s good enough in his book. His dad Junmyeon might be a little happier if Baekhyun got straight As but his other dad Sehun is happy he’s passing. Baekhyun is genuinely trying to get his grades up. He’s paying attention more attentively in class and studying harder... in all classes except one. 

He likes anthropology, but he likes one of the students in the class even more. Zhang Yixing. From what Baekhyun has learned about the guy, he’s a foreign student from China but his Korean is incredible. Baekhyun and Yixing aren’t that close but Baekhyun still knows him pretty well. He’s happy, personable. Baekhyun can tell he’s extremely hard working. He has this adorable deep dimple when he smiles and Baekhyun just wants to stick his finger in it. And his blood smells incredible, really, Baekhyun has never smelled anything sweeter or as delici-

“Why are you so thirsty?” Kyungsoo laughs, snapping Baekhyun back into reality. 

“You know the last time I drank was a day ago” Baekhyun quickly answers his roommate and best friend “and it was pig's blood so it was nasty.”

“I thought we agreed I don’t want to hear about blood-drinking” Kyungsoo grimaces “you might be ok with it since you’re a vampire and all but that still grosses me out.” 

“You asked!” Baekhyun defends. 

“That’s not what I meant” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “I meant, you're thirsty for Yixing hyung.”

“I mean his blood-“ Baekhyun smiles thinking about how it would taste. 

“No!” Kyungsoo says before flicking his head “bad Baekhyun, you know what I mean.”

“Ok yeah I like Yixing hyung, why is this a problem?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Because you’re not doing anything about it, class ends in like a minute, just ask him out” Kyungsoo says before taking a quick note of what the prof was saying. 

“I’ll think about it but I always get distracted when he’s in front of me” Baekhyun sighs. 

“At this rate, I should just do it for you” Kyungsoo laughs. 

Baekhyun stopped paying attention to the prof a while ago, why tune in for the last minute anyway? Baekhyun tries to prepare what he’ll say to Yixing that way he won’t let himself get distracted and miss his chance. Maybe he should just go up and ask him out without even saying hi. If he doesn’t start a conversation then he won’t go off topic and lose his chance. Then again it’s sort of weird not to say hi... maybe just hi will be fine and then-

“Enjoy your weekend, see you all Monday” the prof concludes. 

“Go” Kyungsoo says before looking over at Yixing “before he leaves.”

Baekhyun packs up his laptop and his charger. Once it’s all put away in his backpack he gets up and notices Yixing is already standing a couple of steps from Baekhyun and walking closer. 

“Hyung?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Hey, Baekhyun I was wondering if you’re free tonight” Yixing smiles. 

“Yup!” Baekhyun smiles back. 

“Ok cool, do you want to go on a date with me?” Yixing asks. 

“Date? With you?” Baekhyun parrots back. 

“If you want” Yixing nods. 

“Yea-yes! Yeah sure” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Great” Yixing smiles showing off his signature dimple “Meet me at the south gardens at 5.”

“Ok” Baekhyun smiles widely. 

“See you then” Yixing waves before leaving Baekhyun standing there in shock. 

“So?” Kyungsoo asks walking up to his friend. 

“He asked me out” Baekhyun smiles as they start to leave the lecture hall. 

“That’s great!” Kyungsoo says excitedly. 

“Yeah we’re going to the south gardens” Baekhyun continues. 

“The gardens? In winter?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Listen, I wasn’t going to question him asking me out. I don’t care where we’re going” Baekhyun laughs “I’ll meet him there at 5.”

“So I’m having supper alone?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Because I usually eat with you?” Baekhyun laughs 

“I can’t believe you tried to eat my food once even though you knew you’d throw it up” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“It smelled really good” Baekhyun says licking his lips “I always feel like I _should_ be able to eat blood sausages, it’s cruel that I can’t.”

“Maybe Yixing asking you out is karma then” Kyungsoo laughs “back to my original point though, you’re leaving me all alone tonight?”

“Just invite our hot neighbour over, tell him you didn’t know about my date, and offer him a serving of whatever you’re making” Baekhyun explains. 

“I don’t know if Jongin will be home either” Kyungsoo says shyly. 

“Worth a try right? And you have a perfect excuse” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Yeah” Kyungsoo nods. 

“Maybe we’ll both get our man tonight” Baekhyun winks. 

“God” Kyungsoo laughs. 

As soon as Baekhyun gets home he heads straight to his computer to play some video games. Nothing like video games to make time pass by quickly and Baekhyun wants more than anything to skip straight to 5 pm. 

After a while, Baekhyun notices time might have passed a little too quickly but he’ll still make it there in time. He picks something nice to wear, it might not be warm enough but that’ll only give him a reason to snuggle up with Yixing. After he’s picked it out, he gets a call from his dad Sehun. 

“Hi” Baekhyun answers, picking up the call. 

“Hey Baekhyun, your dad was worried about you again so I figured I’d call to check up on you so you don’t have to deal with his... intensity” Sehun says through the phone speaker. 

“You’re my dad too” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Technically I'm your step-father” Sehun corrects “you used to call me Sehun hyung.”

“When I was like 4, _dad_ ” Baekhyun says putting emphasis on the word “you raised me, especially with all the vampire stuff.”

“Alright, you win” Sehun laughs “So what update should I give your _other_ dad?”

“I’m perfectly fine, school’s a little hectic but it always is. Kyungsoo is still a great roommate.” Baekhyun answers “I have a date tonight- that info is just for you, don’t tell him that.”

“Got it” Sehun says happily “Is this with someone you like?”

“Yes very much” Baekhyun smiles “He’s so hot and he’s really passionate. He can be a little... unique? Just sometimes with the way he reacts to things, I don’t know if it’s because he’s Chinese or because he really doesn’t get embarrassed about anything.”

“Embarrassment is useless, I like him” Sehun says approvingly “Remember you can only bite him with consent in very controlled circumstances.”

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun yells “now you’re making me embarrassed! I know dad, you’ve said that enough to permanently scar me. I don’t plan on biting him tonight.”

“You used to bite a lot as a little kid” Sehun reminisces “I remember when Junmyeon hyung was freaking out because he didn’t even know you were a vampire and-”

“Enough” Baekhyun whines “You’re going to make me late! Now I can’t even grab a snack before going.”

“Alright sorry Baekhyun, go have fun” Sehun answers. 

“Bye!” Baekhyun exclaims before hanging up. 

Baekhyun races out of his apartment, barely saying bye to Kyungsoo before running to the public bus. Once he catches it Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers nervously. He really doesn’t usually get nervous but he _really_ likes Yixing. By the time the bus pulls up to the stop near the garden, Baekhyun is feeling a bit thirsty, it’s not too bad though. He should be able to get through the date just fine and then once he’s home he’ll have a drink. 

Baekhyun gets off the bus and notices it’s much colder now than when he got on the bus, what kind of weird weather? Baekhyun pushes through though and walks over to the only person in the whole garden, obviously Yixing. 

“Hyung?” Baekhyun asks walking up to him. 

“Hi Baekhyunnie!” Yixing smiles turning to face his date “I didn’t realize it was going to be so cold but I planned to go inside anyway.”

“Inside?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah, there’s a little greenhouse thing, should be warmer” Yixing smiles “I have some stuff!” 

Baekhyun looks at what Yixing is holding up, it’s a backpack and it seems heavy. 

“I thought it would be nice to walk around a bit first but I feel like we should just go straight in, do you agree?” Yixing asks. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods. 

“Great” Yixing smiles. 

Yixing leads them to a small conservatory that looks a bit like a greenhouse. There are a bunch of nice plants inside, mostly tropical looking. When they walk in Baekhyun instantly feels warmer. It’s not as hot as Baekhyun expected but it certainly beats the air outside. It’s also not lit but there’s still a bit of sunlight left so they can see just fine. Baekhyun expects it’ll get a lot more romantic after the sun sets though. 

Once they’re inside, Yixing starts taking things out of his backpack. He pulls out a thin blanket, what looks to be boxed food Baekhyun won’t be able to eat, and a small electronic-looking thing along with something that looks like it could be used for camping. 

“Picnic and a movie?” Yixing asks unfurling what Baekhyun can now see is a screen for a projector, not a camping thing “That is if you like fruit.”

“I’m kinda full actually” Baekhyun smiles shyly. 

“No worries” Yixing smiles “hope you don’t mind if I have some?”

“No, go ahead” Baekhyun nods. 

“Great” Yixing smiles “I’ll set up the projector.”

Yixing lays the blanket on the ground near a bench before placing the projector on the bench and the screen at a good distance from their blanket. After connecting his phone to the projector he tests the aim until the picture is clear. Once he’s done he sits down on the blanket. 

“I have Buffy the Vampire Slayer the movie” Yixing smiles. 

“Sure” Baekhyun laughs at the irony “I love that movie.”

The two of them cuddle up on the blanket on the floor to watch the movie. With Yixing that close, Baekhyun can smell him and it ends up being more than a little distracting. He smells so sweet, like the strawberries he’s eating. Baekhyun misses the taste of strawberries. His blood would probably be laced with the flavour, all Baekhyun has to do is lean in and- no. 

“Are you ok?” Yixing whispers, noticing how Baekhyun is leaning his head on Yixing’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, just a little thirsty” Baekhyun answers before mentally cursing his honesty. 

“I didn’t bring anything but the fruit, sorry” Yixing frowns. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry” Baekhyun dismisses before focusing on the movie. 

As the movie progresses, Baekhyun is reminded of his thirst as blood is continuously mentioned and shown on screen, but he can handle it. Baekhyun isn’t a baby, he can manage his thirst. The room seems to get colder or at least Baekhyun is using that as an excuse to cuddle even more with Yixing, Yixing seems perfectly happy with the idea. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun, unknowingly pulling Baekhyun even closer into his neck. It takes every fiber of his being not to lick his neck before biting down on the vein near the surface. 

Baekhyun pulls his head away a bit, just enough so his nose isn’t as close to Yixing’s skin. With that move, Baekhyun has an easier time focusing on the movie. As much as Baekhyun is happy to be on a date with Yixing, he’s also counting down the minutes because his resolve is quickly disappearing. Also his classic “I need blood” anemic headache is starting to show up and Baekhyun is not enjoying the feeling.

“I kind of prefer the Angel series over this movie, or even the regular buffy series” Yixing mentions. 

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asks.

“I don’t exactly like the demonization of vampires” Yixing answers “I like Angel better as a vampire character, don’t you agree?”

“Um yeah” Baekhyun nods “But in this movie they really are demons, they don’t really have a reason not to be demonized.”

“Still feels mean” Yixing answers. 

“You like twilight then?” Baekhyun teases. 

“In a way yeah” Yixing nods. 

“Would you ever date a vampire?” Baekhyun asks feeling his heart rate accelerate. 

“If it’s the right vampire” Yixing smiles. 

“You sound so sure” Baekhyun mumbles.

“You’re really silly Baekhyun” Yixing laughs and Baekhyun can’t help if something was lost in translation even though Yixing is practically fluent. 

“Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?” Baekhyun asks “I don’t mean that as a cheap line, it actually feels cold.”

“I’ve noticed too” Yixing says before pausing the movie “Do you think the heating is off?”

“Maybe” Baekhyun nods before looking around the greenhouse “Oh, Yixing the door!”

Baekhyun points to the glass door they walked through barely an hour ago, there’s snow halfway up the door. 

“Do you think we can still get out?” Baekhyun asks “we crawl over that right?”

“I don’t think we can even open the door, it opens outwards” Yixing says before getting up and walking towards the door “We should call someone for help.”

“On it” Baekhyun answers before pulling his phone out. 

As soon as he turns it on, he notices a bunch of texts and missed calls from Kyungsoo. He put it on do not disturb to avoid distractions during the date but that doesn’t seem like such a good idea. He quickly switches that off before looking at the texts, they’re all about a city-wide power outage. Baekhyun calls Kyungsoo right away to stop his friend from worrying too much. 

“Thank god you’re alive” Kyungsoo says as soon as he picks up “Is _Yixing_ alive?”

“We’re fine, just a bit snowed in” Baekhyun answers quickly “Plus I told you I wouldn’t kill him even if I- well you know.”

“You’re snowed in?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah, we went into the conservatory” Baekhyun answers “I don’t know what to do about it but Yixing is trying to open the door and he can’t, there’s too much snow.”

“You’re at the university right? Someone on campus has to be able to save you guys” Kyungsoo answers. 

“We don’t need saving, not really I mean we can handle staying here for a while” Baekhyun answers “We aren’t dying.”

“You’re in a glass house with no power, you’re going to get cold fast” Kyungsoo comments “I’ll try to get ahold of someone on campus, you snuggle with Yixing for body heat. If you die Baekhyun, I’ll bring your vampire ass back from the dead just to kill you again, got it?”

“We’ll stay safe” Baekhyun agrees “how are you doing? I assume the powers out there too.”

“Yeah” Kyungsoo sighs “it’s not too cold though, not yet. It’s pretty well insulated and worst come to worst I’ll just crawl under a billion blankets. Jongin is actually wearing his coat which-“

“Oh Jongin’s there?” Baekhyun smirks. 

“I- he- yeah. Your food thing worked” Kyungsoo stammers. 

“Should I even come back? Do you two need the apartment to yourselves?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Shut up, you will be coming back tonight. Don’t even suggest otherwise” Kyungsoo says angrily. 

“Wouldn’t be so bad sleeping here with Yixing although the only blanket we have is super thin. It smells like him though” Baekhyun smiles. 

“If you say it smells like his blood I swear-“ Kyungsoo starts. 

“I mean technically yeah but it smells like fruit” Baekhyun smiles to himself “he always smells like fruit, kinda why cuddling with him can be... dangerous, for him.” 

“You’ll need to cuddle for warm though. Just be careful ok? I’ll work on getting you guys freed” Kyungsoo concludes. 

“You sound like my dads” Baekhyun laughs “Alright thanks Soo, bye.”

“We’re going to need help to get out” Yixing says right beside Baekhyun. 

“Jesus! How long have you been standing there?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Couple seconds, I didn’t want to eavesdrop” Yixing answers. 

“O-oh ok” Baekhyun says trying to calm his heart down “My friend is calling the university so they can send someone.”

“Someone with a plow or something hopefully” Yixing nods.

“If they only have shovels we might freeze to death” Baekhyun half-jokes. 

“We won’t” Yixing says before picking up the thin blanket and wrapping it around Baekhyun “We can probably break a window and crawl out if we need to.”

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods while grabbing the blanket so it won’t slip off. 

“Until then, there are plenty of ways to keep warm” Yixing smiles. 

Yixing leans forward, placing a warm hand on Baekhyun's slightly cold cheek. He closes the distance until their noses are almost touching. Baekhyun’s eyes drift down to Yixing’s lips before shoot back up to his eyes. Baekhyun has never felt less in control which is weird because he never usually acts like this, he’s very forward but Yixing has some sort of effect over him. Yixing can do whatever he wants to Baekhyun, he’s very willing. 

“For example, physical activity” Yixing says softly “Wouldn’t want it to steam up the windows too much though right? Then they wouldn’t know if there’s actually anyone in here.”

“Are you suggesting-” Baekhyun starts to ask before Yixing pulls away and starts doing jumping jacks. 

“I know this wastes energy but I still have a lot of fruit to eat so I think I’m good” Yixing smiles while exercising, he looks so innocent.

“Oh my god he’s really testing me in every way” Baekhyun whispers to himself. 

“What did you say?” Yixing smirks, not smiles, smirks. Not at all innocent, he knows exactly what he’s doing and Baekhyun isn’t playing that game.

Baekhyun drops the blanket to the ground before walking right up to Yixing and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. Baekhyun might be taking out some of his frustrations out on Yixing but to be fair, Yixing is the cause of all of them. Yixing doesn’t seem to be upset though, he’s kissing Baekhyun back just as intensely. It might a little weird as far as first kisses go but neither of them care. Baekhyun backs Yixing up against a wall that isn’t covered in plants and Yixing holds onto Baekhyun’s hips so hard they might bruise. In Baekhyun’s clouded state, he lets one of his fangs graze Yixing’s lip, instantly cutting it. The second Yixing’s sweet blood hits Baekhyun’s tongue his eyes fly open. Before he can do anything incredibly stupid, Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss. Yixing’s blood is as sweet as it smells though and Baekhyun’s mildly concerned Yixing has diabetes, blood shouldn’t have that much sugar, maybe it’s just from all the fruit though. 

Yixing wipes his lip and looks at it, noticing the small amount of blood. Baekhyun’s heart starts pounding but there’s no way Yixing can figure out he’s a vampire from that right? 

“I know that’s another way to warm up but it might be moving a bit fast” Yixing smiles “I’d like to take things a little slower. I really like you and if you’re ok with it I’d like to date you properly.”

Baekhyun feels like he’s being pulled in a hundred different directions. First, he wanted to cuddle cutely with Yixing then he wanted to bite him then he wanted to jump him, and now he’s right back to wanting cute things. He’s gonna get dizzy if his emotions choose to change again. He’s already feeling a bit dizzy physically because of his thirst. 

“I really like you too Yixing” Baekhyun smiles “I’m sorry if I pushed you, I got kinda caught up in the moment and I... have a lot on my mind. That being said, I would like to date you too. Take it slow and do all the silly fun things.” 

“Good” Yixing smiles “I promise I won’t plan any more dates that get us snowed in. Maybe we should go flying instead, then we definitely won’t be trapped anywhere.” 

“Wha-” Baekhyun starts but he’s cut off when his phone starts ringing. 

“Dad?” Baekhyun answers before putting more distance between him and Yixing. 

“Are you ok?” Junmyeon asks “I wasn’t asking Sehun to check up on you just because I was worried, I saw online there were a bunch of power outages in your area because of the freak weather. I wanted to know if you were affected by it.” 

“Um yeah we’re in a power outage zone but we have a blanket” Baekhyun answers apprehensively.

“Just a blanket? You’re not at home, are you? Who are you with?” Junmyeon asks while going into full helicopter parent mode. 

“We’re sorta snowed in and I’m on a date but it’s fine” Baekhyun says honestly. 

“That doesn’t sound fine, how are you going to get out?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I’m not sure, I called Kyungsoo and he’s trying to get ahold of the university so they can come to get us” Baekhyun answers. 

“Can you make a fire and melt the snow?” Junmyeon asks. 

“That doesn’t sound very safe dad” Baekhyun laughs “I promise I’m ok and we will get out, probably soon. A sidewalk plow is all we need.” 

“Ok” Junmyeon says trying to calm down. 

“Yeah see, no need to panic” Baekhyun smiles “Although I am really thirsty...”

“I’ll pass you to Sehun” Junmyeon says right away. 

“Yes?” Sehun says as he takes the phone. 

“I haven’t had a drink since yesterday and I’m stuck here with Yixing. I’m starting to get kind of anemic and I _really_ want to bite him” Baekhyun whispers into the phone, he avoids telling his dad that he’s even had small taste because there’s no explaining that without instant embarrassment. 

“Oh that is not good” Sehun says seriously “Try to stay away from him.”

“But I’m cold” Baekhyun whines. 

“That’s definitely more important then, don’t let yourself become hypothermic. You’re just going to have to use all your willpower but stay near him. I’m sorry I can’t help any more than that but there’s really nothing else you can do, you’re stuck” Sehun answers “Unless...”

“Unless?” Baekhyun asks. 

“How much do you like this boy?” Sehun asks. 

“A lot” Baekhyun answers honestly. 

“If you tell him you’re a vampire, he might be ok with letting you bite” Sehun answers “Junmyeon hyung was.”

“Ew!” Baekhyun yells “Do not tell me that.”

“As if you didn’t know” Sehun laughs. 

“I don’t need a reminder” Baekhyun grumbles. 

“Anyway, that might be the way to go Baekhyun” Sehun says seriously. 

“I’ll think about it” Baekhyun answers “Thanks.”

“Stay safe” Sehun answers “and warm, please keep us up to date.”

“I will” Baekhyun agrees “bye.”

Baekhyun walks back over to Yixing who’s sitting on the bench with the blanket over him. 

“Baekhyun I think I might be losing feeling in my toes” Yixing admits “we’ll need to huddle for warmth.” 

“What happened to the exercise idea?” Baekhyun laughs before sitting down beside Yixing. 

“I ate all my fruit” Yixing admits “it’s time to conserve energy.” 

“Maybe eating cold fruit wasn’t the best idea” Baekhyun laughs. 

“Probably not but it was right there and I was kinda hungry” Yixing smiles shyly “so cuddles?”

“Alright” Baekhyun smiles “this doesn’t feel like going slow though.”

“It’s just some cuddling” Yixing smiles before wrapping his arms along with the blanket around Baekhyun “plus it’s literally for survival, I’d kiss you if you needed CPR.”

“You can kiss me now” Baekhyun says quietly “not like before but a small kiss?” 

“Greedy” Yixing smiles before obliging and giving Baekhyun a short but sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I really like you” Baekhyun smiles. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing and pressing his face against his chest, partially for warmth but mostly for comfort. Yixing’s sweater feels very soft and Baekhyun loves the feeling against his cheek. 

“I’m sorry our date ended up like this” Yixing apologizes. 

“Don’t worry about it” Baekhyun says quickly “there are worse things than being in your arms.”

“I guess but you said you were thirsty” Yixing says softly. 

“It’s ok” Baekhyun dismisses “we won’t be in here for 3 days right? That’s how long it takes to dehydrate?” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to drink daily though” Yixing answers. 

“But I’ll live” Baekhyun concludes “we won’t be stuck in here for much more than a few hours.” 

“You know you could-“ Yixing starts to suggest but Baekhyun cuts him off. 

“I’m totally fine, I’ll drink something when I get home” Baekhyun says while trying not to focus on the sweet smell in the room. Talking about being thirsty does not help him resist and no suggestion Yixing offers will help either. 

“Ok” Yixing says before stroking Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Do you think the projector would make heat if we leave it running?” Baekhyun asks. 

“It only has about 30 minutes of battery left but it might make a small amount of heat” Yixing answers. 

“Worth a try?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Ok I’ll grab it” Yixing leaves their blanket and Baekhyun quickly wraps himself in it. 

The room just keeps getting colder and while there might not be the cold winds from outside, it’s plenty cold inside too. Baekhyun starts worrying that they might actually freeze at this rate. He quickly checks his phone and to his relief, Kyungsoo texted him saying the university is aware of them being stuck and is working on a way to get them out. 

“Got it” Yixing says, coming back with the small projector. 

Baekhyun wraps the blanket around Yixing and they get really close before Yixing turns it on. He places it in their little blanket cocoon and waits. It’s not heating up yet but it might. 

“Help is on the way” Baekhyun announces “I don’t know how much longer or how many other trapped students there are but they know we’re here.”

“That’s good then” Yixing smiles “I hope we’re one of the priorities since we have no insulation in here but maybe there’s someone worse off.”

“I hope not” Baekhyun frowns “how much longer can the power be out anyway, don’t people fix it when it goes out?”

“There have been city blackouts that lasted for days.” Yixing answers. 

“Well they’ll find us and we can get back to our well-insulated homes” Baekhyun says before hugging Yixing a little tighter. 

“We’ll be ok” Yixing comforts Baekhyun. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun agrees “You don’t think we’ll have to sleep here do you?”

“No, we’ll be saved before then” Yixing answers “Why? Are you feeling sleepy?”

“A bit” Baekhyun smiles, truthfully he knows he’s showing signs of anemia but he’s sleepy all the same. 

“You can take a nap if you want” Yixing smiles “I’ll make sure you’re warm and safe.”

“Thanks hyung but I’d rather stay awake with you” Baekhyun smiles. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Yixing asks “I think we’ve been through a bit too much for first date questions at this point.”

“There are some I’d still like the answer to” Baekhyun smiles “Do you have any pets?”

“Cats” Yixing smiles “two of them.”

“Do they have names or did you name one cat and the other mao?” Baekhyun teases. 

“They’re named Lulu and Luobo” Yixing laughs “You know cat in Manderin?”

“I know some Manderin” Baekhyun says casually as if he didn’t learn almost every single word just to impress Yixing.

“You do?” Yixing asks surprised. 

Baekhyun proceeds to sing “Learn How to Meow” a song he’s been practicing often, partially just to bother Kyungsoo because he finds it annoyingly cute. He’s also proud he could learn a whole song in Manderin even if it’s short and a little silly. 

“I knew you were cute but I wasn’t expecting that” Yixing smiles. 

“I have many sides to me. I can be very cute if I want to be... or not” Baekhyun says somewhat proudly before pulling his face off Yixing’s chest to look at his face “How was my Manderin?”

“It was really good I’m impressed” Yixing smiles. 

Baekhyun smiles back before he shuts his eyes abruptly as he feels suddenly really light-headed. He’s never waited this long to drink, he’s sort of worried what other symptoms might pop up. 

“Are you ok?” Yixing asks. 

“Yeah, just a little light-headed” Baekhyun answers as the feeling goes away “Probably cause I’m sleepy.”

“Ok” Yixing whispers but Baekhyun can feel Yixing’s hold on Baekhyun getting a little tighter. Seemingly to protect or comfort Baekhyun who is quite happy Yixing feels that sort of affection towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s hit with another wave of lightheadedness and he tries to hide it better than the first one. He doesn’t want to worry Yixing with things he can’t solve... unless... Maybe his dad was right, maybe he should tell Yixing and pray he lets him drink because Baekhyun might actually need medical help if he waits much longer for blood. Well, he can probably tough out another few hours but it won’t be comfortable in any way. 

“Hyung” Baekhyun says taking a deep breath “I’m a vampire.”

“Yes?” Yixing asks. 

“ _Yes?_ ” Baekhyun repeats. 

“I know?” Yixing says looking confused. 

“You know I’m a vampire?” Baekhyun asks, completely baffled. 

“Well duh” Yixing smiles “You’re like the only other vampire on campus.”

“Oh” Baekhyun pauses briefly “Wait _other_ ”

“Yeah” Yixing smiles “Oh! That’s why you didn’t understand when I asked if we should fly together sometime!” 

“Oh my god” Baekhyun laughs “I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner!”

“I’m not exactly hiding it” Yixing laughs. 

“You’re a fruit bat! Like my vampire dad!” Baekhyun smiles as he puts the pieces together. 

“Wait what?” Yixing asks. 

“I’m adopted” Baekhyun answers “my other dad is a human.”

“Ohhh” Yixing nods.

“Wait if we’re both vampires why don’t we just fly out of here.” 

“You think your tiny wings can handle the cold?” Yixing asks “I can tolerate it for maybe 10 minutes but I don’t think you’d have that luxury.” 

“You’re right I’d freeze and die in seconds” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“We have help coming though, so it’s fine” Yixing answers. 

“I can’t promise I won’t bite you before they get here” Baekhyun half jokes. 

“You can if you want” Yixing answers “that’s what I was trying to suggest earlier.” 

“I thought you wanted to take things slow” Baekhyun says softly. 

“This is a survival thing” Yixing smiles before squeezing Baekhyun a little tighter “same as the cuddling. Although you can bite my finger instead if that makes you feel better. Less intimate than my neck right?”

“I’m really thirsty though” Baekhyun says before crawling up to press his nose against Yixing’s throat “has anyone bitten you before?” 

“Once” Yixing answers softly as he feels Baekhyun’s breath on his neck. 

“It’s so _sweet_ ” Baekhyun answers, already fully enthralled by the idea he’ll be drinking soon.

“Considering the only thing I eat is fruit it makes sense” Yixing laughs “well and blood.” 

“I haven’t had fruit in so long” Baekhyun whispers “you’re really irresistible.” 

“Then bite me” Yixing whispers.

Baekhyun does just that right away. Yixing winces the second his fangs cut through Yixing’s skin and Baekhyun would feel bad if he wasn’t overwhelmed by the taste in his mouth. It’s everything he’s been craving, not just for the past couple of hours but for months. Baekhyun has wanted a taste of Yixing’s blood since he smelled it but he never let himself hope he could have it. 

“B-Baekhyun?” Yixing asks. 

“Mmmh” Baekhyun hums against Yixing’s skin. 

“There’s a snowblower coming” Yixing says trying not to move much “if they see-“

Baekhyun pulls the blanket over his head. He’s not going to let go, not yet. It’ll take time for them to be freed anyway. Baekhyun only needs a few minutes to get enough for a meal, it’ll take less time if Yixing’s heart rate increases. If Baekhyun could talk it might be easier but he has an idea. He doesn’t want to push Yixing into anything so instead, he just runs a hand down Yixing’s arm slowly. Once he gets to Yixing’s hand he interlaces their fingers and gives his hand a little squeeze. Baekhyun almost smiles as he feels Yixing’s pulse increase. Even from the small gesture, Yixing is reacting a lot. Baekhyun would too, Baekhyun’s heart rate goes up every time Yixing even looks at him. It’s nice to know Yixing has similar reactions. 

“You’re really cute” Yixing says happily “but the snowblower is getting pretty close, you can bite me again later.” 

Baekhyun pulls off of Yixing. He looks at the blood that slowly starts coming out of the puncture holes. He would lick it but that feels like crossing a line. Instead, Baekhyun uses the blanket to put a bit of pressure.

“I’m not going to bite you again for another 3 months. You know safety protocols” Baekhyun answers “sorry about your blanket.” 

“It’s only a bit of blood” Yixing smiles. 

“My roommate, Kyungsoo, freaks any time I get blood on stuff.” Baekhyun notes “I’ve had to stop drinking human blood entirely because it freaks him out. Pig only.”

“Oh ew” Yixing cringes. 

“Yeah, so you can imagine how nice this was” Baekhyun licks his lips before he realizes he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Too bad you have to wait another 3 months to have more” Yixing teases. 

“Are you free in 3 months? I think we need to plan a date” Baekhyun smiles.

“Agreed” Yixing smiles back. 

They both turn their attention to the door as they hear it start to open. The door is pulled open and a cold wind rushes into the room. Baekhyun and Yixing duck their heads to avoid feeling the wind although they can’t get much more snuggled up. 

“We’re here to get you two out” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Baekhyun and Yixing can be really 0 to 100 real quick so I hope I showed that. This was my first time writing BaekXing as the main couple so I hope I did well 😊


End file.
